Entre telas y agujas
by Pitapafrita
Summary: [[Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león]] Sabemos pocas cosas de Cinna. Su pasión por las telas, sus diferentes talentos, a penas un poco de su descripción física. ¿Sabemos sus motivos para haber participado como lo hizo en la rebelión, aún más allá de lo que Collins nos dejó ver? {{Regalo para Ann Reeder Adler}}
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer** : los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé _Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro_ _ **El**_ _ **diente**_ _ **de**_ _ **león**_. La cual, es un regalo por Navidad (aunque quizás un poquitín atrasado) para una chica a la que, aunque no conozco, le deseo que haya tenido una excelente noche, y un año nuevo lleno de éxitos.

* * *

 _Querida_ _ **Ann**_ **:**

No nos conocemos demasiado, pero por ahí decían que siempre tendrás un amigo mientras tengas algo en común con él. En esta ocasión, no tenemos casi nada en común, pasando por alto el hecho que nos ha traído hasta aquí: un intercambio. Me encantaron tus peticiones y tardé un poco en decidir cual prefería escribir, pensando en el hecho de que te pudiera entregar un regalo bonito, que me gustara a mí y que te gustara a ti. Espero que esto que he escrito para ti te guste tanto (o más) como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Me ofrecí en escribir peticiones de alguna persona a la que su amigo no haya podido hacerlo porque me suele encantar hacer este tipo de cosas, espero que sea lo que tú pediste o un poquito más que eso, pero que no te deje de gustar. Me tardé unos cuantos días porque la inspiración no llegaba, y cuando llegó para que no se fuera, la tuve que escribir en un cuaderno, para después pasarla a la computadora. Te traigo esta historia en lartes para que puedas ir "disfrutándola" (xd) por pequeños días, mañana te daré el resto de la historia, pensada para que sea un pequeño two-shot's y no pases más días sin un regalo de navidad, xd.

 _"Navidad y Año Nuevo, sin duda los mejores momentos recuerdos de nuestra vida. Que cada día del Año Nuevo sea un motivo para sonreír... Doce meses, cuatro estaciones, un corazón alegre y unos ojos soñadores... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"_

* * *

 **Entre telas y agujas**

● _Este es un regalo para_ _ **A**_ _nn_ _ **R**_ _eed_ _ **A**_ _dler●_

* * *

Resulta gracioso llegar a pensar que al final de cuentas, siempre terminanos volviendo al inicio, lo quieras o no. Porque al fin y al cabo, tú no decides tu destino... ¿O sí? ¿Hasta que punto tenemos un control acerca del rumbo que tomará nuestra vida? ¿Son nuestras decisiones las únicas que nos conducirán durante este sendero que llamamos existir? ¿O la suerte desempeña un papel mucho más importante de lo que creemos? ¿Cómo sabemos cuándo la suerte está de nuestra parte? ¿Cuándo sabemos que no?

Me resulta extraño en algunas ocasiones estar vagando por las diferentes calles y callejones que tiene el Capitolio, desde los barrios más lujosos hasta los callejones más pobres de mi ciudad, y eso que podríamos llegar a pensar que ellos tienen una posición económica muchísimo mejor que mucha gente que vive en los distritos que componen a Panem. Esta gente apenas y tiene que trabajar o mover un dedo para obtener todas las comodidades con las que puede contar, nada en comparación a todísimos los hombres y mujeres que día con día deben trabajar arduamente para tener un pedazo de pan que llevarse a la boca y muchas veces, ni siquiera es suficiente. Aunque se crea que en el Capitolio la gente lo tiene todo, que tiene una vida perfecta, sin ninguna carencia material, eso no estará lejos de ser cierto, pero nadie nunca habla de los sentimientos que se guardan en un corazón cubierto con plumas y colores extravagantes. Nadie reconoce ni comprende los pensamientos de las personas que basta con que apuesten una vez al año en un evento anual para mantener su infinita fortuna. Muchos han caído en problemas psicológicos, espirituales, personales y sentimentales por tener diferentes formas de escapar de la realidad, porque ¿hasta qué punto, una persona que se deleita inmensamente al ver a dos seres humanos prácticamente iguales a él, hiriéndose hasta la muerte en un sangriento y estúpido juego, queda completamente libre de la atrocidad que está cometiendo? No salen inmunes de esa situación, muchos de ellos viven dañados por situaciones de la vida normal de una persona, la realización personal de un ser humano, lejana de las necesidades fisiológicas como comer o una vivienda digna. Personas que caen tanto en el divertinaje que pierden todos los lujos y el buen vivir que habían conseguido a lo largo de su asenso al poder, hombres y mujeres que se dejan llevar tanto por sustancias tan nocivas como el alcohol, el tabaco, las drogas, como para seguir disfrutando de su vida aparentemente perfecta, sin siquiera saber lo que es un verdadero sufrimiento.

Aún recuerdo lo que es eso, tan claro en mi memoria que nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo; mi padre era un alcohólico. Tenía perdidas aficiones por distintas pasiones con una terriblemente insana adicción al juego, a las apuestas, y a los malvados placeres que la noche te puede ofrecer. No era extraño que desapareciera cuando el sol se ponía, saliéndose de la casa sin dejar ningún aviso o advertirnos de su futura ausencia, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí solos en nuestro hogar. De una u otra manera, no me podía quejar: nunca me faltó nada, siempre fui un niño con muchos lujos, con una muy buena vida incluso entre los de mi misma "clase social". Si algo podría llegar a agradecerle a mi padre era precisamente eso: que logró enseñarme a encontrar las diferencias entre una persona y tú... Aunque no hubiera aprendido exactamente la lección que él quería que aprendiera, entendiendo solamente lo que yo verdaderamente apreciaba, una lección que absolutamente nada tenía que ver con menospreciar al prójimo...

"—¿Lo ves a él, Cinna? —recuerdo claramente cuando me dijo—. Mira la manera en que habla, observa la manera tan poco correcta que tiene de caminar, sus andares desgarbados y sin ninguna gracia. Simplemente, déjate guiar por su forma de vestir: poca o nula congruencia entre los colores que usa, ningún patrón que nos hable que puede tener al menos un pequeño sentido del gusto en cuanto a la moda. Yo por ejemplo nunca usaría esos zapatos ni esa bufanda, por no hablar de esos pantalones, que tienen un una completa pinta de ser una terrible imitación.

—Pero papá —recuerdo haber respondido—, ¿se puede juzgar a una persona sólo por su manera de vestir? ¿eso será suficiente para saber todo lo que necesitamos saber de un posible amigo o enemigo?

—Por supuesto que sí —fue su argumento en ese entonces—. Mira a Caesar Flickerman: su vestimenta es despampanante, fantástica, completamente alucinante y con un excelente gusto. —Explicó, haciendo distintos movimientos con las manos que descataban cada una de las palabras—. Eso nos hace tener un pleno conocimiento de su extrovertida forma de ser: un excelente gusto para vivir, selectividad digna de un caballero, una personalidad despampanante y alucinante.

—Voy entendiendo —respondí, intentando tomar nota y rescatando la información verdaderamente importante.

—Te pongo otro ejemplo, mira al presidente Coriolanus Snow: sus prendas siempre de una inmaculada tonalidad blanca, su imponente presencia gracias a la llamatividad justa de sus sacos y camisas de vestir, su magnífica gama de accesorios y ropajes capaces de resaltar su magnificencia —hablaba casi con embelesamiento, admirando al hombre cuya forma de vestir intentaba describir en palabras—. ¿Qué podemos deducir de éste hombre? Dínoslo tú, hijo mío.

—Pues... Que es una persona de una inmaculada pureza, una inocencia similar a la de un niño —intenté atinar a los pensamientos que mi padre quería que expresara por los dos—, que tiene una gran gama de herramientas bajo su manga, todas las cuales están dispuestas a ponerse en práctica en la búsqueda de un Panem más próspero y... ¿mucho mejor? —Terminé, esperando haber alcanzado el nivel de asertividad que mi padre deseaba. Él sonrió a modo de respuesta, indicándome que mi pensamiento había sido muy asertado."

Pero mis dudas de ese entonces no terminaban. Aún ahora que me he convertido en un adulto hecho y derecho tengo muchas interrogantes a las cuales quizás nunca encontraré una respuesta, mientras que preguntas que nunca me hice ya han encontrado su razón de existir y de nunca haber existido dentro de mí. Sin embargo, una de esas veces en las noches que mi mamá y yo nos quedábamos a solas en nuestra casa, le hice la misma pregunta. ¿Se podía juzgar y obtener una completa impresión de una persona simplemente con la sola forma de vestir? ¿Acaso era esa pequeña y minúscula elección de prendas ser capaz de definirte? Su respuesta logró esclarecer varias de mis dudas en ese momento de mi ya casi terminada infancia, encaminándome a una forma de pensar más concreta, dejando que sus palabras dejaran un igual impacto en mi memoria:

"—Tus elecciones reflejan, de una forma u otra, lo que hay en tu interior —respondió mi madre, pensando un poco hablando a la vez que arreglaba con cuidado el jardín que para entonces había en mi casa—. Así que podíamos decir que sí, que de una u otra manera la ropa que escoges para ponerte día con día podría hacerle una idea de cómo eres a las personas...

—De acuerdo, entiendo —respondí asintiendo, pensando que quizás las palabras de mi padre no estaban tan lejos de ser una realidad, sobre todo en una sociedad en la que importaba tanto la forma de verte que tenía la gente. Pero fue entonces cuando mi madre continuó como si no hubiera terminado su respuesta:

—...Pero es sólo una apariencia. Tu exterior no siempre reflejará lo que hay en el interior, a veces puede ser una máscara capaz de encubrir y dejar eternamente ocultos secretos que el elector de prendas no quiere revelar."

Muchas veces preferíamos quedarnos solos como en aquella ocasión, sólo mi madre y yo, mientras mi padre consumía su vida en vicios que, algún día, le cobrarían la factura con creces que serían mucho mayores que él, pero incluso antes de que ese día llegara, ocurrieron muchísimas cosas. Mi madre y yo vivíamos momentos mucho muy felices: disfrutaba sentir y comparar las distintas telas de las que estaban hechas las chaquetas y sacos de mi mamá, cortábamos la ropa que ya no me quedaba e intentábamos hacer nuevas prendas con ellas. (No porque no tuviéramos los recursos para comorar más ropa, sino porque eso es lo que yo mismo disfrutaba muchísimo haciéndolo). Y claro, ayudaba a mi madre con su jardín: flores de todos los colores crecían a lo largo del terreno repleto de plantas que había detrás de mi casa. Yo para entonces tenía catorce años, y era muy feliz con mi madre y ella lo era también conmigo.

Pero en muchas ocasiones (desgraciadamente, más de las que quiero y me gustaría contar) cuando mi padre regresaba molesto de las apuestas, se encontraba frustrado o (lo que no era muy extraño, para mi mala suerte casi llegaba a ser parte de mi rutina semanal) perdido en el alcohol, terminaba descargando toda su ira retenida con mi madre o conmigo, únicos seres vivos que seguíamos con él a pesar de todo el daño que su alcoholismo ya nos había hecho, confiando ciegamente en que algún día él abandonaría su vicio y volveríamos a ser la familia que éramos antes de que ese problema sin fundamentos iniciara... Aunque ese día no llegó. Mi padre nos golpeaba, nos maltrataba o nos gritaba cosas horribles; hacía volar por los aires los jarrones y macetas de mi madre, en un inconsciente intento de golpearnos con ellos. Nos dolían los golpes, nos dolían las palabras, pero lo que más nos lastimaba a mi madre y a mí, era el hecho de que no pudiéramos hacer nada por él.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer** : los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé _Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro_ _ **El**_ _ **diente**_ _ **de**_ _ **león**_. La cual, es un regalo por Navidad (aunque quizás un poquitín atrasado) para una chica a la que, aunque no conozco, le deseo que haya tenido una excelente noche, y un año nuevo lleno de éxitos.

 _Querida_ _ **Ann**_ **:**

Te traigo esta historia en partes para que puedas ir "disfrutándola" (xd) por pequeños días, mañana te daré el resto de la historia, pensada para que sea un pequeño two-shot's y no pases más días sin un regalo de navidad, xd. Aunque en realidad va a terminar siendo un three-shots (no te preocupes, no se alargará más,). Ya sé que la historia está plagada de faltas de ortografia y le llegará a faltar un poquito de coherencia, pero es que me he apresurado para que la tengas lista y buena para leer y que nompase más tiempo. Al inal juro que intentaré corregirla, para que tu regalo tenga mayor calidad, jeje. Sé que estoy dando rodeos a lo que me pediste, y en lugar de dar sólo los motivos de entrar a la rebelión estoy también incluyendo fragmentos de la vida del personaje, así que espero que te guste :"D

 _"Navidad y Año Nuevo, sin duda los mejores momentos recuerdos de nuestra vida. Que cada día del Año Nuevo sea un motivo para sonreír... Doce meses, cuatro estaciones, un corazón alegre y unos ojos soñadores... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"_

* * *

 **Entre telas y agujas**

● _Este es un regalo para_ _ **A**_ _nn_ _ **R**_ _eed_ _ **A**_ _dler●_

* * *

Un día de esos, en los que mi madre y yo habíamos disfrutado tantísimo cuidando de sus plantas, horneando postres en la cocina y rediseñando mi guardaropa, él llegó mucho tiempo antes de lo que esperábamos, encontrándonos sentados en la cama de la habitación de mi madre, con retazos de tela a nuestro alrededor, con las tijeras y el hilo en mano. Había botones esparcidos por todo el piso y una de las que (según mi padre) eran de mis mejores chaquetas, resgada por la mitad con un pañuelo violeta a medio coser, dejando la evidencia a los ojos del verdugo. La escena que se formó me tenía aterrorizado: apagó nuestras alegres risas con su sola presencia, su aspecto enloquecido y desalineado nos robó el aliento, espantándonos y dejándonos blancos como la cal. Se acercó a nosotros trastabillando y murmurando palabras incomprendibles, y llegué a pensar que venía para golpearnos ahí mismo, pero me equivoqué. Hubiera sido menos doloroso si te golpean contra una almoahada, en lugar de lo que él hizo. Tomó a mi madre del cabello, jalándola y obligándola a avanzar más rápido de lo que ella podía, hasta tirarla en el sillón de la sala de estar. Mi mamá de decía que cada vez que mi papá llegara de este modo, fuera y me encerrara en mi habitaciób, pusiera música en algun dispositivo de sonido (que tenía varios) y que no escuchara nada de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Intenté salir de la habitación para correr a mi cuarto, pero me sentía paralizado.

"—¿Cómo te atreves a enseñarle esas cosas a mi hijo? —preguntó, sacudiendo a mi madre, a la ves que se aseguraba que sus gritos llegaban hasta mi campo de audición con completa claridad—. ¿Crees que de esa manera llegará a ser alguien en la vida? ¡Dímelo! —gritaba, y quizás mi madre le hubiera respondido, explicándole parte del amor que estaba yo agarrándole al corte y a la confección de telas, a la moda, al nuevo mundo que se abría ante mí... De no ser por el puñetazo que mi padre le propinó.

No quería seguir viendo eso, si lo hacía, lo más probable era que me echara a llorar ahí mismo, lo que sólo haría que mi padre se enojara más. Salí corriendo, dejando atrás la aparente seguridad de la habitación de mi madre para intentar correr a la mía, pero mi padre alcanzó a verme. Sus ojos se entornaron llenos de ira, mientras recogía un plato de porcelana del suelo y lo lanzaba en mi dirección, haciendo que se estrellara en la pared detrás de mí.

—¡Nunca llegarás a ser nadie entre telas y agujas! ¡Me oíste! ¡NADA! —Claro que lo oí, fueron las últimas palabras que llegaron a mí poco antes de correr el pestillo y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación."

●•●•●

Estaba encogido en un rincón de mi armario, intentando encontrar el motivo de que mi padre haya reaccionado de tal manera al encontrarnos rodeados de telas, si él había sido el primero en demostrarme lo mucho que la forma de vestir podía ayudar a encontrar distintos rasgos de personalidad en una persona. Al ver su grito de furia me quedó claro que varios de sus temores se habían confirmado: él no me quería jugando a esto que tanto me apasionaba. Había visto sus gestos, sus formas de mirar, cada vez que encontraba un chaleco con un nuevo botón azul, una bufanda con nuevos accesorios violetas, en fin, cada vez que sospechaba que había algo innovador en mi forma de vestir. Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, era un sonido suave y constante, sin demasiada fuerza impresa en él, así que supe que era mi madre. Me levanté de mi rincón y salí del closet, para ir y abrirle la puerte a mi mamá, que permaneció mirándome.

"—No te preocupes, ya puedes salir —me dijo, mientras miraba la cama de mi habitación, invitándonos a sentarnos en ella. Eso hicimos, mientras yo seguía con la mirada perdida, mirando las muchas cosas que mi madre y yo habíamos rediseñado en mi habitación, haciéndome preguntas priginadas por las palabras de mi padre ¿esto servía de algo? ¿era correcto? Si no ¿qué estaba mal?

—Crees que lo que dijo mi padre será cierto? —le pregunté a mi mamá, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿El hecho de que, si me gustan las telas y la moda, nunca seré nada en la vida?

—Claro que no —me respondió ella—, no hagas caso caso a lo que tu padre te diga. Sigue soñando, Cinna, nunca dejes de hacerlo."

Y así lo hice.

●•●•●

"—Deberíamos ver que hay en la televisión —me dijo mi madre, mientras buscábamos algo que pudiéramos hacer. Habíamos estado evitando a toda costa volver a rediseñar prendas, no queríamos que mi padre nos volviera a soprender haciendo cosas que él considerara indebidas.

Cambiando de un canal a otro, viend algunos reality shows capitolinos, el noticiero en otro canal, y lo que parecía un desfile de moda (solo que mil veces mejor) en otro canal. Decidí dejarle ahí.

—¡Oh! ¡Van a empezar Los Juegos! Te digo que estoy perdida en los días —dijo mi mamá, mientras se sentaba a un lado mío para ver el programa. Los tributos pasaban con sus trajes brillantes, llamativos, representando el distrito del que venían; había trajes muchísimo más hermosos que otros, algunos en los que envidiabas a esos adolescentes por vestir tan bien. Aunque claro: no les envidiabas el hecho de que sólo vestían eso durante unas horas, días antes de que empezara su matanza a muerte y que sólo uno de esos veinticuatro saliera vivo. Mi familia había sido gran fanática de Los Juegos durante varios años: a veces apostaban a que triunfaba tal o cual, incluso en varias ocasiones llegábamos a patrocinar a alguno. Luego mi padre podía aprovechar y regodearse de naber escogido al tributo que sería campeón. Pero este año yo veía la ropa que ellos usaban de una manera muy distinta a como lo había estado haciendo los años anteriores: esa magia, esa lucidez, esa maravilla, la habían creado personas como yo, que habían decidido dedicarse a eso... Yo quería ser parte de ellos.

—Yo quiero ser un diseñador —dije, más pensando en voz alta que para que mi madre lo oyera—, para los tributos. Quiero diseñar la ropa que usarán en el desfile, quiero arreglar sus cabellos, YO quiero ser el estilista de uno de ellos.

Me sentía maravillado, y con una renovada sed de conociimientos. Mi madre me miró preocupada, yo creo que ella no había querido decir que ser estilista de Los Juegos fuera lo mejor, o lo más corrrecto, pero una renovada valentía se había instaurado en mí, y lo había decidido: ya tenía que era lo que yo deseaba

●•●•●

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que de ocurriera lo que mi mamá y yo más temíamos: que mi padre diera un golpe que fuera más allá de lo que podía remediar. Un día, en el que tomó demasiado más de lo que debía, simplemente no se pudo controlar. Descargó toda su ira contra mi madre, dejándola inconsiente y con una herida en la cabeza que sangraba demasiado.

Llamé a los servicios de emergencia lo más rápido que pude, pero para cuando llegaron, ya era demasiado tarde. La versión oficial de la muerte de mi madre era que un ladrón había intentado robar en la casa, dejándola de la manera en que la encontraron los agentes de la paz.

Sí claro, un ladrón al que yo hacía llamar "mi padre", y que no tardó en llenar el hueco dejado por la pérdida de su esposa con más mujeres, más juego, más alcohol. Poco a poco, destruyendo su vida cada vez más.

●•●•●

Pero seguí soñando.

Viví el resto de mi adolescencia ahí mismo en mi casa. No fue sólo porque en primera, no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir, sino porque esa casa era también propiedad de mi madre, y si bien ella se había ido, yo no quería dejar morir su jardín. Había pasado mucho tiempo ayudándola a cuidar de sus plantas como para saber qué cuidados se le debían dar a cada espécimen: cuáles necesitaban más sol, cuáles no, cuáles necesitabas transplantarlas cada dos meses, etcétera.

●•●•●

Poco después de que yo alcancé la mayoría de edad, el destino llegó a cobrarle sus deudas a mi padre. Ya para entonces él debía muchísimo dinero: sus gastos superaban con creces sus ingresos, y al tener la mente siempre nublada con sustancias para hacerle olvidar el presente, sus triunfos en las apuestas eran cada vez más escasos. Comenzó a tener problemas con las personas que antes en el juego, él solía llamas sus amigos, tomaba cada vez más y como consecuencia, aumentaba en proporcionalidad sus inminentes deudas.

Un día, sólo aparecieron un grupo de hombres para llevárselo, agarrando también algunos objetos de valor que solían ser de él, como joyas y aparatos electrónicos que yo nunca necesité. No volví a ver a mi padre.

●•●•●

Dueño ahora de mi libertad y mi destino, sin personas que me dijerán qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, decidí dedicarme a lo que yo más amaba, la que siempre había sido mi pasión más anhelada: la moda. Un universo de posibilidades se abrían ante mí como uana florque se abre a la primavera, una temporada llena de alegría y de renacimiento, preparada para que todo vuelva a ser hermoso después del frío y duro invierno. Aprovechándome de mi nuevo universo de posibilidades, seguí mi nuevo camino con todas las cómodidades que mi padre me había negado, siguiendo todas las lecviones que mi madre me había inculcado y siguiendo mis sueños que aún no había realizado.

Me matriculé en una escuela de corte y confección, que orientaron mis ideas hasta poder verlas ante mis ojos, todo lo que había comenzado como una palabra tranquila crecía y crecía hasta que con la aguja se fuera bordando el sendero de mi vida, todo aquello que estaba siendo y sería.

Logré graduarme como estilista (y con honores) además de hacer maravillosos amigos, que si bien no compartíamos todos nuestros ideales, nuestro deseo de superación personal era grande, lo suficiente para que lo volviéramos realidad.


End file.
